The growing complexity of the demands on the various video-based systems in vehicles requires a necessary “cooperation” of the individual systems with one another. Thus, for example, information of lane recognition may be used for online calibration; the result of the vehicle detection may be used to reduce the number of incorrect classifications in the system for traffic sign recognition, which are caused by speed signs on trucks, for example. The number of cooperations, which are only mentioned here as examples, between various systems may be expanded arbitrarily.
A method for lane detection using a driver assistance system of a vehicle, which includes a sensor system for lane recognition, is described in German Patent Application No. DE 10 2007 034 196 A1, in which measuring points representing lane markings are detected using the sensor system for lane recognition in an area of a traffic space located ahead of the vehicle. An ideal number of measuring points MP is ascertained based on a reference model. A degree of plausibility of the look-ahead range is determined from a comparison between the number of the actually detected measuring points and the ideal number of measuring points.